


The Good Doctor Kinkade

by Faylette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deepthroating, FaceFucking, GlitterBeefs AU, I don't even know man but here's some fic, M/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Stripper Shiro (Voltron), Yeehaw AU, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faylette/pseuds/Faylette
Summary: Shiro and Kinkade's scene for the night: Shiro comes to the doctor with a throat issue. Kinkade prescribes a procedure that's probably medically unethical and also definitely not covered by any insurance plan.





	The Good Doctor Kinkade

**Author's Note:**

> I was forced at gunpoint to post this.
> 
> jk.
> 
> not really, tho.
> 
> Refer to https://twitter.com/buffshiro and ESPECIALLY https://twitter.com/glitterbeefs if the premise of this fic makes no sense to you.

“So, Takashi,” says Kinkade, “what seems to be the problem?”

With a white lab coat over his clothes, a stethoscope around his neck, and a clipboard with nothing on it in one hand, Kinkade sits on a desk chair across from his bed.

“I’ve had this tickle,” answers Shiro, seated on the bed, an explanatory hand at his neck, “in my throat. Just haven’t been able to get rid of it.”

Kinkade raises a brow. “A tickle?” he says, noticing Shiro’s little character-breaking smile, but paying it no heed. “Could you describe it in greater detail?”

“It’s hard to describe,” Shiro says vaguely. “It’s almost like… something’s missing there, maybe?”

“Mm-hmm.” Kinkade nods thoughtfully, looking down at his completely empty clipboard. “Right, let’s take a look then.”

Kinkade wheels the chair closer, as his “patient” moves closer to the edge of the bed, and puts his clipboard aside to pull out a penlight. Even before Kinkade can get the obligatory “say ahh” out, Shiro has his lips parted wide and head tilted back. Impatient, as always, so Kinkade just rolls with it. He slips his index and middle fingers into Shiro's waiting mouth, using them as a depressor against his soft, wet tongue. He keeps his face neutral, deep in concentration, as he makes several "hmm"s and "ah"s, acting at examining the back of Shiro's mouth while he penetrates it with his fingers. Shiro groans softly, eyes half-shut, already melting like butter at the sensation of something in his mouth. Kinkade teases him, gives him a taste, lets him want more.

Shiro’s head moves forward, like a fish on a hook, as Kinkade withdraws his fingers, dragging them over Shiro’s lower lip, letting it flick back up as he continues down his chin. He feels the front of Shiro’s neck, thumb atop his Adam’s apple. He puts pressure to keep Shiro at bay, and it does, but Shiro, eyes dark with lust, still pushes back to feel that pressure.

“I’ve seen this before,” Kinkade says with a grave nod. “I’d recommend immediate treatment.”

“Oh, no,” Shiro gasps, a melodramatic hand flying to his cheek. “Is it that serious, doc?”

“Possibly, but don’t worry,” says Kinkade. “I think I know exactly what you need.”

Shiro’s eyes narrow, an impish grin growing on his face. Not the most worried patient in the world, really.

“Lie down, on your back, head at the end of the bed,” says Kinkade, as if Shiro doesn’t know that’s exactly what he needs to do.  

“Like this?” asks Shiro, with a feigned coyness, when he’s laid out supine, looking up with wide eyes at Kinkade, now standing above him.

“Like that,” says Kinkade as he unbuckles his belt, watching that greedy glint in Shiro’s eyes as he unzips his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. He’s half-hard already, Shiro’s excitement alone being enough to excite him in turn. The way Shiro’s mouth falls open, like it’s more subconscious than deliberate, brings him past half-hard in an instant.

One hand under Shiro’s head, he leads the head of his cock to Shiro’s lips, but slips past them, dragging the whole underside of his length against Shiro’s mouth without entering it. Shiro moves his head around, trying to catch Kinkade as he repeats the same motion, until Kinkade threads his fingers into Shiro’s hair and gives it a tug.

“I need you to keep your head in place,” instructs Kinkade, professionally neutral, as he smears pre-cum on Shiro’s mouth like lip gloss.

With an unsubtle pout at first, Shiro complies, leaning his head back into Kinkade’s palm, smothering Kinkade’s cock with kisses and long licks, sucking on his balls when they’re dragged down to his mouth. Kinkade sighs into the pleasant texture of Shiro’s lips, relaxing his guard a bit now that he has Shiro under control, grinding his steadily stiffening dick over Shiro’s face. When he has Shiro restless and whining for it, it’s then, and only then, that Kinkade gives him what he wants, and fills Shiro’s warm, wet mouth with cock. Shiro hums with pleasure, swirling his tongue around to make Kinkade do the same.

“Are you ready?” asks Kinkade, his voice steady, his legs not so much. Shiro’s “mm-hmm” reverberates on his flesh.

“Raise your hand if you need me to stop,” Kinkade reminds him, pushing to the back of Shiro’s mouth, then pulling back, double-checking that everything is aligned for what’s next.

“You may feel some pressure, Takashi.”

With that, he thrusts into Shiro’s throat, and it’s only far enough to get the tip in but _god_ it’s so tight he can already feel his soul getting squeezed out of his dick. He pulls back, pushes back in just as far, groans beneath his breath, repeats until Shiro gags. Kinkade withdraws, and Shiro only spends a moment coughing and catching his breath before his mouth seeks Kinkade once more, making it clear that he’s ready, more than ready, for more.

So Kinkade gives him as much as he knows he can take, pushing every inch he has past Shiro’s lips, until his sac is pressed snug against Shiro’s face and part of his cock is snug in Shiro’s throat. He starts fucking Shiro’s face in earnest, the rhythm of his thrusts mingling together with the wet gagging noises slipping out of Shiro’s stuffed mouth. Except for keeping tabs on when Shiro needs a break to breathe, Kinkade’s sole focus is the outline of his dick as it slams down Shiro’s throat, an absolutely decadent sight that’s just as incredible as the actual sensation, if not more. In the periphery of his single-minded vision, he can just make out that Shiro’s pulled his own cock out from his pants, furiously jerking a fist around it as Kinkade’s balls keep crashing against his face.

Kinkade curls his fingers around Shiro’s throat, not overly tight, but firmly enough to really feel Shiro’s neck bulge up with each balls-deep thrust. Meanwhile, Shiro takes the opportunity to get handsy in his own fashion, reaching one arm behind the good “doctor” to grab his ass, the cool, forceful presence of his prosthetic hand keeping Kinkade from pulling out too far – insistently keeping his cock lodged hot and oh-so constrained inside Shiro, even as tears and spit run down the sides of his face.

Kinkade acquiesces to the metal fingers digging hard into his ass cheek, and stills himself, balls deep, as his palm rubs almost reverently over the bulge he put there. And Kinkade gets damn near knocked on his ass when Shiro goddamn _swallows_ , sending a wave of tightness more incomprehensible than that of his throat alone around Kinkade’s cockhead. Kinkade, already struggling to hold himself back, is gone instantly.

He shoots the first pulse of his cum right down Shiro’s throat, before yanking his cock out to cover Shiro's red, tear-stained face with the rest of his load. Shiro is left gasping, a rope of thick cum dangling from his lip, as Kinkade grunts out the remains of his orgasm — one hand around his slippery wet shaft, the other as steady as he can keep it under Shiro's head, still hanging over the bed. His legs tremble powerfully with the aftershocks, tremble even harder when he feels Shiro’s mouth brush against his oversensitive flesh, making a shudder run up and down his spine before he backs away.

A moment passes. Kinkade catches his breath, regains the bare minimum the composure necessary for the scene to go on.

“How do you feel?” asks Kinkade clinically, standing over his patient as he wiggles forward to rest his head on the mattress.

“Mmm, much better,” Shiro says with noticeable rasp to his throat, and a playful, cum-streaked smirk. His stomach, bare with his shirt pulled up to his chest, is similarly painted, while his hand loosely grips a softening cock. “You’re a miracle worker, doc.”

"Could be a chronic condition," suggests Kinkade, unable to stop the corner of his mouth from ticking up in a smile as he looks at Shiro. "Might require regular treatment."

"Well, then," Shiro begins, slyly swabbing the corner of his mouth with his thumb. "Guess I'll have to keep coming back. It's for my health, after all."

“Nothing more important,” agrees Kinkade.

Kinkade caps off Shiro's appointment with a hot drink, a warm bath, a shoulder rub, and all the cuddling Shiro can handle. All on doctor's orders.


End file.
